This invention relates to vacuum cleaners, and it is particularly directed to an arrangement for storing accessories on a vacuum cleaner assembly. While the invention is particularly adaptable for use in combination with "upright" vacuum cleaners of the domestic type, it will be apparent that the features of the invention are not so limited.
An "upright" vacuum cleaner, as defined herein, includes generally a low motor and brush assembly mounted on wheels and having an air outlet. A handle, such as a pole, is affixed, for example, by pivoting to the motor and brush assembly, to enable a user to propel the motor and brush assembly along a horizontal surface to be cleaned. A filter bag is removably held over the air outlet of the motor and brush assembly, the filter bag being generally supported within a container such as a flexible outer bag. The outer bag or container is frequently also supported from the handle, and this outer bag or container is generally porous and is also frequently ornamented for presenting a pleasing appearance.
This general type of structure is also frequently employed for hand-held vacuum cleaners, i.e. not depending upon wheels or a motor brush assembly, and it will, of course, be apparent that the invention is likewise adaptable to such appliances.
In use, it is necessary on occasion to remove the filter bag for disposal of waste picked up by the vacuum cleaner. The filter bags are thereby usually disposable. In order to enable replacement of the filter bags, the outer container or porous outer bag must be provided with a convenient closure, this closure, generally being in the form of an elongated zipper enabling access to the filter bag within the outer porous bag.
In a typical construction of this type, the porous outer bag is usually also removable from the vacuum cleaner assembly, being comprised of a hanger which may externally seal one end of the flexible outer bag, the hanger being held, for example, by a spring, hook or the like, from the handle of the vacuum cleaner assembly. The hanger thereby closes the end of the generally elongated flexible outer bag so that the zipper or other closure device employed permits substantially only side entry into the flexible porous outer bag for replacement of the filter bag. This type of closure structure renders somewhat difficult the replacement of the filter bag, since it frequently necessitates the "tucking" of the filter bag within the extreme regions of the flexible outer bag.
Needless to say, it is advisable in the use of vacuum cleaners of this type to have additional filter bags on hand. The structure of the vacuum cleaner itself, however, does not lend itself readily to storage of such bags.
The present invention is, therefore, directed to the provision of a vacuum cleaner assembly that overcomes the above problems.
Briefly stated, in accordance with the invention, the outer porous bag of a vacuum cleaner is formed with an end flap, as opposed to the completely sealed ends of conventional vacuum cleaners. The vacuum cleaner outer bag, in accordance with the invention, may then be designed with two side flaps extending generally from the region of the air outlet of the vacuum cleaner, the two side flaps overlapping the end flap and being held together at their edges by the elongated closure of the bag. With this arrangement, it is apparent that the entire end of the outer bag may be opened. Replacement of the inner filter bag is therefore greatly simplified.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment of the invention, the end flap of the outer bag is folded over a hanger, which in turn supports the free end of the bag, i.e. the end away from the air outlet of the vacuum cleaner. In this arrangement, the hanger may also be formed to support a storage pocket within the outer porous bag. The storage pocket may be releasably held to the hanger, for example, by means of hooks, within the outer porous bag, and the pocket is preferably of sufficient size to hold one or more spare filter bags. In order to minimize the space, the pocket on the hanger preferably extends downwardly behind the top of the filter bag in use.